Más allá de lo común
by OnLuckyDay
Summary: No debería observarla. Tendría que caminar sobre ella, sin mirar la porquería con que mancha sus zapatos. DHr. Ligero spoiler de HBP, oneshoot.


No soy muy partidaria del Draco/Hermione, sobre todo porque a diferencia de la mayoria del fandom, me parece algo posible solo por parte de uno de los implicados. No es que deteste a la pareja o a los personajes, mas bien es un pairing del que no estoy muy al pendiente.Este fic fue escrito en honor a Sybelle, y ya que ella era la chica del cumpleaños, tome a su OTP y aqui estan, del modo en que yo los veo.

**

* * *

**

**Más allá de lo común**

Presiente el momento en que alzara la mano durante clases, tan incisiva y pedante. Sabe que es ella en la biblioteca, apestando el lugar con su perfume barato tras la pila de libros. Reconoce su tono de voz, siempre entrometida, fastidiando en todas partes. Draco alza su mentón, resignado a la molestia que supone tener sangres sucias en el colegio. Lo compara con la presencia de los elfos domésticos. Degradante, como todo lo que tocan, hacen y provocan.

_-Granger es como los knezal. –ríe, con Pansy a su lado, Crable y Goyle siguiéndoles. – ¿Has visto a su gato, verdad? Una sucia maraña de pelo, indigna de llevar magia en la carne. _

-¿El gato o Granger?

Ya ni siquiera evita mirar entre Potter y Weasley, sabiendo que es denigrante prestarle atención. Porque a Potter _tiene_ que mirarle, adivinar sus pasos, arruinarlo, entregar su cuello sabiéndose autor de ese prodigio. A Weasley le humilla, mostrando el lado podrido de la sangre, alzando el apellido Malfoy. Pero a esa sangre sucia no debería observarla. Tendría que caminar sobre ella, sin mirar la porquería con que mancha sus zapatos.

Sin embargo, mira, sintiendo la deshonra en si mismo. Bajo las mantas, en Slytherin y con los ideales del Señor Tenebroso, se corre pensando en ella. _Putaputaputa_ murmura en el ultimo estremecimiento, al final de una fantasía donde la rompe mientras no para de llorar. A momentos, esa (inmunda, rastrera) Granger con la que sueña es inquebrantable, y Draco llora. Cuando sucede, imagina un escenario más inmoral donde ella es victima de vejaciones, masturbándose con rabia, asegurándose de mantenerla en su mente de la única forma aceptable.

Cuando escribe a su madre, con la misma mano que de noche se transforma en otra más delgada y femenina, _sucia y repugnante_, asegura que todo va excelente, y para demostrar lo bien que lleva el papel de espía doble y estudiante, llena el pergamino de trivialidades. La mayoría son cosas que cuenta Blaise (quidditch, las clases) y el resto es sobre Pansy, porque de algún modo debe alcanzar la extensión normal de sus cartas.

_Le creció el cabello, y el otro día intento peinárselo de la manera en que lo llevas. Por supuesto, no consigue tu elegancia, madre, pero lo intenta._

En cualquier otro año, estaría seguro de la sonrisa en Narcissa al leer la carta. En su sexto curso, sin dormir, sin comer, con el honor de la familia por los suelos, no esta seguro de nada. Escribir alguna carta le distrae de su misión y del fracaso. Pero no de su asquerosa imagen, carcomiéndole, porque ella no es rubia, ni refinada, indigna de cualquier distinción. La sola comparación con su madre es risible, pero ayuda a recordar sus palabras, de cierta tarde en los jardines de la mansión. Escucha la voz de su madre cada vez que a la distancia o en el mismo pasillo se encuentra con Granger, asquerosa perra.

_Una jovencita que haría lo que fuera por ti esta muy bien, Draco. Pero te conozco, tan parecido eres a mi. Siempre buscando algo como nosotros mismos, más allá de lo común._

Con eso puede perdonarse cada instante de debilidad, restándole importancia. El irá más allá, pisoteando lo ordinario y la deshonra en el camino a la gloria, sin prestar atención al suelo que pisa. Granger es apenas un objeto pornográfico, algo que se borrará con el tiempo.

-¿Esta tarde caminas sola, sangre sucia¿Será que hoy ni siquiera Weasley consiguió tu precio?

Llega a conclusiones erróneas, no entiende que si alguien ignora sus provocaciones no significa una victoria. Pero Hermione, Gryffindor y primera de su curso, esta acostumbrada a corregir.

-Tus ofensas no me afectan, Malfoy. Ni siquiera las más comunes.

Aprieta la mandíbula, aferrándose en la pureza de su sangre. Le regresará cada afrenta a golpe de fuego. Pisará con mayor fuerza, obtendrá el poder, demostrará que es ella la ordinario, la indigna, la carne maldita. Común, sucia, sangre apestosa.

Lo que Draco no sabe es que en ese pasillo, ya nada queda por demostrar.


End file.
